Wing Beats
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: A gloomy day marks the saddest day in Haruko Kamio's life. The day she buried Misuzu was filled with compassion and grief, but a sense of togetherness as people gathered to say farewell to the strange, lonely little girl they all took for granted.


Wing Beats

Luna Silvereyes

A/N: This is what I believe happened after what happened in AIR. For those of you who haven't seen it, I don't recommend reading this. Spoilers. Oh, and those three ***chy girls from the movie, yeah, they're in here. I hate them, so I figure I have creative license for what I'm doing. (evil grin)

The cemetery was lined with flowers of all colors and varieties. But you couldn't really see them through the sheet of muggy mist that had crawled in, signaling the end of summer. I stood there, crying my eyes out as I watched the procession drawing ever nearer, the casket covered with Misuzu's favorite dinosaur blanket. I wanted to dash over and rip open that accursed casket, to see her face one more time and hope that she'd open her eyes, smile at me and tell me that this was just a big joke, that she hadn't died in the first place. But my feet wouldn't move, and not just because I told them not to. Misuzu wasn't in there. That shell was, but she, my precious little girl, wasn't.

I sniffed as I glanced around, tearing my eyes away from the casket. I hadn't expected such a big turnout. Most of the guests were kids from school, probably cajoled into going by their parents. I could see it on their faces and how they wouldn't look directly at me. There were only a few people who I was sure had come completely out of freewill. There was that Tohno girl and her mother. But I wondered where that red-headed little squirt was. They were both dressed in black, a typically western custom. I noticed that a tiny little girl with red hair in pigtails stood holding the older girl's hand. If _that_ was the squirt Misuzu talked about then Yukito _really _needed to toughen up some. My own thoughts made me smile for a moment. But then the casket reached my frontal view and I broke down again, in the middle of the crowd.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was Dr. Kirishima and her little sister. I think her name was Kano. She looked upset and her eyes were red. Apparently, she'd liked Misuzu.

"It's all right," Dr. Kirishima told me softly. Though the woman was several years younger than I was, I let her gather me into her arms comfortingly, turning me away as the casket passed us. I was glad there was at least one person there who truly understood.

After I'd pulled myself together, the crowd started a procession toward the plot where she was to be buried. I walked with Dr. Kirishima and Kano, struggling to hold back a fresh barrage of tears. Gradually, I noticed several other people gathering around me. Minagi, that was her name. I remember now. She was there and her mother was right beside her with that little girl. Minagi gave me a quiet smile and nodded at me sadly.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, Ms. Kamio." She said quietly.

"I appreciate that." I managed to choke out. "I sure miss her."

"I was very fond of your daughter, ma'am. I cannot express how pained I was to learn of this tragedy."

I could only nod as I started to cry again.

We gathered around the hole where the casket was being lowered in. People stood by and tossed a flower inside to follow it. Staring at that cold, forbidding box, I could scarcely believe that she was in there. My first thought was how cold she was going to be all by herself in there. Mrs. Tohno must have sensed my thoughts or seen my terrified gaze and she took my hand.

"She is no longer there, Ms. Kamio." She said cheerfully, though sadly. "She is watching over us right now, laughing at how silly we all look bunched up in the rain and wishing we would laugh, instead."

I had to smile at that. This woman was very insightful. That sounded just like Misuzu. She'd want us to remember the good things about her that would make us laugh and not to cause such a huge fuss. I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve and sighed shakily.

"You're right. We must look pretty silly from the vantage point of the gods, huh?"

Mrs. Tohno smiled and laughed.

It was true, I felt a little better. But still, I felt that dreadful heartache welling up even as I tried to smile.

When it was our turn to go up to see the casket, I looked up and saw the incense burning beside the framed picture of Misuzu. She was wearing her school uniform with her hair up in that ponytail. She was standing on the seawall and holding her hair and dress down as the wind tore against her. Her smile seemed as warm as I remembered, even behind a thin glass barrier and attached to a flimsy piece of paper. I don't know when that photo was taken. I don't know how it got here, since I'm not the one who took it. I could only stare into those blue eyes, that sweet little face and instantly, that nagging ache in my chest welled up again and I collapsed right there, sobbing. Several people whispered condolences to me, but by then I was so wracked with grief that I couldn't hear them. All I could think about was how much I missed her, how much time I spent trying to keep away from her.

"Ms. Kamio, please stop crying." I heard Kano say sympathetically. I stopped for a second when I heard a few girls from school and I recognized their voices. They were three girls who always teased Misuzu at school because she was always alone. They'd actually started teasing her at the last PTA meeting a few years back. My breath came in ragged sobs as I listened to them:

"Yeah, wonder how she died?"

"Hmm. She was always missing school. Maybe an overdose of some kind?"

"Wouldn't someone have noticed?"

The other girl, I believe her name was Mizuki, started snickering. "Are you kidding? She was always by herself. That little weirdo couldn't make friends to save her life."

"It seems you were right about that."

They were barely talking loudly enough to be heard, but their words pushed away my sadness, replaced by fury. I got to my feet and stalked over.

"Hey," I said casually. They all stared at me.

"Hey." Mizuki said. "Um, we're sorry about…."

I was further angered that she momentarily forgot her name.

"Misuzu." I said, gritting my teeth. "Ya know, I heard what you gals were talking about over here."

All three froze up. Busted.

"Yeah," I continued. "You see, Misuzu may have always been alone, but she had ten times the amount of compassion you girls will ever have, combined. She was special and you were too stuck up in your little cliques to see that. So now that she's gone, you think you're going to come here and make fun of her even in death?"

They shuffled their feet nervously. I was getting to them and it was taking all my effort to keep my voice low. I leaned in close.

"Listen. I don't want you here. I don't care what Misuzu would think, but I want you gone. Get out of this cemetery and get away from her funeral. Say what you want about her on your own time, but today is _her_ day and you're not going to ruin it for her, you hear me?"

I'd started crying again. They backed up a few feet, a little afraid of me. People were starting to stare.

"Get out!" I yelled, bursting into sobs again. "Leave her alone!"

Now, they reacted. They turned and shoved their way through the crowd, heading for the main gates. I stood there, breathing hard, fists clenched, resisting the tears as best I could and failing miserably.

"Excuse me, please, um, excuse me. Pardon me."

I heard him as he made his way over. I'd adamantly insisted he stay the hell away from me before the ceremony and now he was breaking his promise. I felt it as he placed his jacket over my shoulders and politely instructed everyone to return to the reception hall.

"Get away from me, Keisuke." I muttered. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me before we got here?"

Despite my snapping, I was grateful for the coat. He sighed and scratched his head.

"I know how you feel, Haruko. Really. But you were causing a scene. She wouldn't want that."

"Those girls have always irritated her. I can't stand them. Making fun of her even now."

He didn't say anything as I started to cry.

Finally, he said, "Lets' go join the others."

I shook my head, still crying silently. "No, I'll stay with her for a little while longer."

Keisuke nodded understandingly and shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned and headed off toward the hall. I turned around and knelt down on the muddy, wet ground.

"Honey, I'll always miss you." I choked out. "I wish I could do everything over. I'd show you just how much I really love you. I hope you realize that I always loved you so much all these years. I was just a coward. Please, please forgive me, Misuzu!"

I curled into a ball and cried.

When I was finally able to muster up enough courage to face the others, I stood up and breathed in the incense one final time, staring long and hard at that picture of Misuzu, splattered with the rain. The workers would fill the grave in later, after we'd gone. Luckily, the overhang protected the casket from mud.

I took off Keisuke's jacket and knelt again over the grave. I spread it out over the casket lid, smiling through my tears.

"I don't want you to be cold, honey. Don't worry, Keisuke will understand."

I stood up.

"I'll come visit you every chance I get, Misuzu." I whispered.

As I turned away from the grave, a sudden gust of wind hit me and I heard the sound of beating wings. I was sure it was Sky, but then I remembered that he'd long since flown the coop. I searched for the source of the wings, but soon gave up. But as I walked away, I recall smiling.

"I love you too, Misuzu."

A/N: I was on the verge of tears writing this! There aren't enough AIR stories, so write them, people! This series deserves it!!!


End file.
